


Melodic

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Espionage AU, F/F, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A storage fic for drabbles and oneshots1. Espionage AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are probably all going to be songfics

_I'm prepared for this_  
_I never shoot to miss_  
_But I feel like a storm is coming_  
_If I'm gonna make it through the day_  
_Then there's no more use in_ _running  
_ _This is something I gotta face_

_If I risk it all  
Could you break my fall?_

 

 

 

Lapis was the one who stuttered in their footrace against the odds.

They were fated to trip and fall, anyway, she supposed. Forever dancing in and out of the hands of death and deception. Spies from opposing agencies, neither having kind policies in the event of the capture of an enemy.

It had been simply another mission, at first. Lapis, under the guise of a ditzy secretary with a taste for short blonde women, and Peridot, an enemy staying at a remote hotel in northern Mexico. After five shots of tequila she’d managed to coax Peridot back into her suite, smeared mahogany lipstick all over the silken sheets as they took each other over and over. The smaller, paler woman was out like a light after her third climax and Lapis wasted no time in slipping out from under the warm bedclothes to search, rifling through every part of the room. The paper was pulled triumphantly out of the lining of a black suit jacket, but it was short lived. The cold, heavy metal of a revolver was pressed to the small of her back and a hand found her shoulder.

“Funny,” Peridot mumbled, “I didn't take you for a spy,”

“You're not very bright then, are you?” she clutched the schematic like a lifeline, not daring to mov _e._ Peridot circled around to her front slowly, muzzle of her pistol trailing along Lapis’ skin with every step and causing goosebumps to rise with every footfall. Her gaze was lewd as she appreciated Lapis’ naked form in the moonlight. She rolled her eyes.

“I've been watching you since you got out of bed. If I’m a fool, you're an oaf. So loud,” she clicked her tongue in disapproval. Lapis let her eyes wander down the dark marks all over the other’s torso and neck. Whether they were hickeys or lipstick kisses, she wasn't sure. Peridot pursed her lips and thought for a moment, “It’s not terribly important. I’ll let you have it,” she grinned like the cat who got the canary, “for a price,”

“That would be?” Lapis smirked back, lidded her eyes. Bribery, she’d never have guessed that to be the other’s weak spot. Perhaps all members of the opposite organization were as corrupt.

“Kiss me. You're terribly good at it,”

Lapis reeled for a moment, “That's it?”

“If you want, I can ramp up the price to another good fuck,”

Their wrists touched. Lapis twisted her hand like lightening and disarmed the other, pressed her newly acquired gun into the pale flesh of her stomach. She grinned at wide eyes and brought her face down to meet the other woman’s. Her lips were warm and she tasted like booze and blood for the few moments that Lapis allowed her lips to linger. She grabbed her dress off the chair next to them with haste and gave Peridot a look that told her she was no longer the cat, but the canary, “A revolver, really? You're so tacky,”

Peridot’s expression grew irritable as Lapis slinked to the door, disarmed and made a fool of. She was already halfway out the exit when Peridot called after her, “It packs more of a punch than whatever you've got stuffed in your holster!”

They met again three months later, at a house party in the Netherlands. That time, Peridot left with sensitive information and a smirk. A third time in Havana, Cuba, and a fourth in New York City. They gradually lost count, and it gradually got more intentional. Three years later, and they practically searched each other out wherever they went. Messages left in rendezvous points and locations whispered in eager ears as the sun came up and they had to part again, no longer lovers or enemies, but somewhere in between.

Lapis fell first, to the simple factuality of a camera lens and an envious coworker. Kevin Kishino, with his smug attitude and his eccentric dress habits. She knew that he was trying to find her faults long before she was caught red-handed, but she never expected him to actually succeed.

“Lazuli,” her supervisor sounded strained as he addressed her. Kevin grinned at her like predator over prey, leaned back with a hand over the back of his chair, “A problem has come to my attention. A great violation of our rules here. Please, sit,”

As she slid into the proffered chair, she raised a brow at Kevin, “Sir, I know agent Kishino is a very rude and uncouth young man, but surely he hasn't done anything worthy of punishment?” she shot him a coy smile and shifted to face their supervisor.

He was not pleased.

“This isn't about agent Kishino, or you two’s petty rivalry. This is about you,” a tablet was offered to her, and on it was an image that chilled her to her core. Her blood ran like ice and her breath grew short. Peridot and herself, gathered in an embrace in front of a hotel. It was hardly from a week ago.

“I was gathering information, sir,” she said coolly. Kevin scoffed.

Kevin’s scoff turned into a bark of laughter as he mocked her. Stripped her and put her on display, “Oh, and were you gathering information during the other seventy five pictures I got, of separate occasions I might add, of you and that fat whore?”

“Agent Kishino, hold your tongue,” their supervisor chastised, then turned to Lapis, “Lazuli, you haven't been assigned a mission to this woman in months.You are my best agent. You know this, I know this, but I can't allow insubordination and _cavorting with the enemy_ ,” then she was staring down the muzzle of a pistol. Kevin looked surprised, but pleasantly. Sick bastard, “Are you loyal to our cause, and nothing else?”

She nodded vigorously, “Absolutely,”

“This little affair will stop. No more missions will be assigned to her, and you won't be within a city block of her if it can be helped. Understood?” when she nodded again, the pistol was set upon the desk, and her supervisor looked somewhat less irked than he originally had been, “You’re free to go,”

Kevin’s eyes bulged in alarm as she forced the tablet angrily into his arms and got up, “What? She broke one of our worst rules, a-and she gets away with, what? A slap on the wrist?”

“You’re hardly a substitute for agent Lazuli. Being the best spy allows for a certain level of immunity,” she heard the supervisor say flippantly, and she couldn't hold in a _snrrk_ of laughter as she shut the door behind her.

-

The visits hardly slowed, she was just more careful. Peridot worried, at first, when the news was brought to her.

“Nothing like this has happened to you?” Lapis murmured, tracing patterns on marred, milky skin in the ecstasy of afterglow. The bustle of Los Angeles didn't cease outside their window, but distantly she was pleased that they were signed into the ledger downstairs as Mrs. and Mrs. Fitzgerald. The legalization of gay marriage in America was a wonder, if long overdue. Distantly, she smelled cigarette smoke, but she was too lazy to get up and close the window.

“I don't really have anyone in my agency that hates me as much as this Kevin guy,” she chuckled breathlessly, ran her fingers gratuitously through soft, black hair, “I’m not put under much scrutiny, as far as I know,”

“That's good. Be careful, though,” Lapis pressed her lips to the other woman’s neck and reveled in the shiver that passed through her. Then, she broke the tension with a raspberry. Peridot laughed and wriggled below her, and she shifted from blowing raspberries to peppering kisses up her neck.

“What is this? This thing we’ve got?” Peridot asked when her laughter died away. The same question pulled at Lapis incessantly, and she didn't want to answer it.

“It's nothing more than a little affair, that's all,” she whispered, and Peridot hummed, “It can't be,”

-

Peridot was the second one to trip and fall, captured thieving from Lapis’ agency. Ziptied and gagged, she was brought before an assembly of spies and their subordinates, tossed on the floor like a toy by Kevin.

“Test your dog, then. See if she’s as loyal as you make her out to be!” he goaded their supervisor, a wild tint in his eye. He won, and she lost. The supervisor quirked a brow, narrowed his eyes.

“Go on then, Lazuli,” he waved a hand at her from the front of the great hall where they gathered. “Be rid of this parasite and let us continue our assembly,”

Her walk was mechanical, jaw set in stone as she ground her teeth. Her stomach was a pit, but somehow bile still rose in her throat. Goosebumps made up her flesh, shivers passed through her like the tremors of an earthquake with every step. She stopped in front of Peridot, drew her firearm with shaking hands. She was with pause, and she heard disapproving murmurs of disloyalty amongst her peers. Kevin took a step back to avoid gore and grey matter as she rose it to eye level with Peridot. They met gazes, her heartbeat racing a mile a minute. Through the rush of blood in her ears and her conscience screaming _no_ , she heard Kevin speak.

 _“_ Don't hesitate, war-hound. She led you astray, didn't she? Put her down like the bitch she is,” Peridot had fear in her eyes, but so did Lapis. Her fingers were sweaty on the gun as her stomach dropped further. What was the point of playing the game if little Peridot Greene wasn't there to play it with her? She came to a decision, reckless and stupid in every way.

“No,” she gritted, and turned her gun on Kevin. The shot went through his hip, and he recoiled, stared up at her in disbelief as red blossomed under his hands. The room grew loud with anger as she grabbed the collar of Peridot’s shirt and sprinted towards a window. _Traitor_ she heard cried out after her, _conniving whore_.

“What the _fuck_ , Lapis?” Peridot’s voice was shrill as Lapis started the car, backed out of the assembly and sped away. The gag fell against her collarbone, heavy with saliva when Lapis yanked it away. Her breath was frantic, lights appeared in her rearview.

“What-what exactly was I supposed to do? Shoot you?” she fired back, quaking in her seat. She was going to have a panic attack. She hadn't been this unnerved since she was a child.

“Well, yeah! Now you're a traitor and I  
can't go back either! Word will get out and I'll be in the same boat as you!”

“A fucking thank you would be nice,” she spat, swerving. Peridot’s head hit the window and she glared at Lapis with the force of the sun. They didn't speak for the rest of the car ride and Lapis floored it until they reached the city. Trees passed and slowly but surely they became the only car on the road. Her pulse slowed behind the wheel as she stared into the blackness of the night, Peridot eventually falling victim to sleep. They abandoned the car as soon as they found a quiet side-street. A Bugatti wasn't particularly inconspicuous, after all.

Peridot rubbed her wrists in relief when the zipties were cut, angry red marks and trickles of blood ran down them. “Why?” her voice was hoarse. They walked, Lapis supporting Peridot. Her legs cramped and hurt from hours locked in a closet and then an hour in a car, “You just lost everything,”

Lapis didn't answer for a long time. When they found a run down hotel seven city blocks later and Lapis signed them in under the name of Mrs. and Mrs. Burrows. Peridot sat on the bed and stared up at her, searching, confused.

“I didn't lose you,” Lapis whispered, stripping down and slipping under the scratchy sheets. Peridot gaped, shook her head in disbelief and walked to the restroom to clean her wounds.

Water ran. Peridot hissed and Lapis heard her strip from her usual attire, a tucked white button up and black slacks. “This is my fault. If I hadn't been caught, we’d still be playing our little game, safe and happy behind our walls,” she padded back out in nothing but a pair of underpants and joined her under the covers.

“We still are. It’s just harder now,”

“Why did you bother saving me?”

Lapis took another long pause. Doubt welled in her chest and giddiness in the pit of her stomach. She wrapped her arms around Peridot and pulled her close, wordlessly. Buried her face between Peridot’s neck and shoulder. When she spoke, it was hardly more than a whisper, “I’m in love with you,”

Peridot’s hands found her hair and tightened in them. Her heartbeat was wild in her small chest, and Lapis heard the thrum of her words as she spoke, “God, what have we gotten ourselves into?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I finally managed to post something that wasn't porn. I'm proud of me. 
> 
> *loud yelling* IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR JAMES BOND AUS


End file.
